


Love

by anna30148



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna30148/pseuds/anna30148
Summary: Sebastian just wants to be loved.
Relationships: Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Kudos: 8





	Love

All Sebastian wanted was to be loved. He didn't know what real love felt like because his parents had never showed him any. Of course, in public, where everybody was witness to he and his family, they acted like they loved him. Like they didn't despise him for his life choices. Sebastian figured that if it wouldn't have caused a scandal, they would have disowned him by now. They would have thrown him away like a piece of trash, happy they could rid their hands of him.

Yeah, he may seem like an asshole, because he is, but he's just a product of his upbringing. He was never taught how to treat less fortunate people or what true kindness was. What he was taught was how to kiss his parents' rich coworkers' and clients' asses. How to act interested in their conversation and subtly work in his parents' future plans for their company, Smythe & Smythe. All while they pretended to love and support him and his _lifestyle_ (as his parents liked to call it).

So, that's why after enrolling at Dalton, Sebastian never went home unless he was made to. It wasn't like his family hit him or anything, but their clear disgust with his _lifestyle_ and the emotional detachment they had from him was enough to make him want to physically distance himself from his parents. Not that they were really parents, more like sperm and egg donors.

While Sebastian was at Dalton, he saw his fellow students in love. Nick and Jeff were going two years strong and, although it wasn't love, Trent seemed to find someone who he enjoyed spending time with, too. Sebastian had yet to find love and, although that may have been because he spent most of his time at Scandals, looking for his next conquest, it was all he wanted.

Sebastian didn't have _friends_ per say, he had _acquaintances_. Jeff and Nick were cool, but they were too sucked up into each other. There was Trent but all he wanted to do was gush about his new "friend". He didn't really talk to David or Thad, and most of the other members were too afraid to go near him.

The only thing that Sebastian had ever asked for (though not out loud because that was simply greedy and unacceptable according to his parents) was to be loved. It didn't have to be a _romantic_ love, it could just be a love that is felt between friends. And even though he originally thought that fucking every gay person in and around Lima and Westerville would fill the void his need for love was leaving, it didn't. All he wanted was a genuine love that he had never been given before, and he was still waiting for it.

It seemed that he would **always** be waiting for it.


End file.
